O Freedom
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: "Oh freedom, oh freedom, oh freedom over me And before I'd be a slave I'll be buried in a my grave And go home to my Lord and be free"


Mes chers camarades !

Après avoir posté sur Mr Hyde et Mary Lydgate, j'ai eu envie de me pencher sur le cas de Poole, son assistant. Ce faisant je me suis plongé dans le monde merveilleux du vaudou et de l'esclavage (enfin ça ce n'est pas merveilleux). _O Freedom_ est un chant de liberté qui date de l'époque de la guerre de Sécession Américaine.

Le nom Solomon est directement inspiré de Solomon Northup, un ancien esclave afro-américain dont la vie est notamment racontée dans le film _12 years a slave_ de Steve McQueen.

Le personnage de Marie Laveau a réellement existé, il apparaît notamment dans la série _American Horror Story_.

Je mets un rating T pour mentions de torture, de viol et de termes racistes

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil est brûlant aujourd'hui. Ils sont nombreux à jouer dans la rivière pour se rafraîchir. Au loin les mères les surveillent tout en profitant elles aussi de l'eau. C'est une belle journée. Aucun nuage à l'horizon.

**oOo **

Il entre dans la petite maison sombre, encombrée de divers objets, de fioles, de rideaux de perles et de coquillages, de plantes séchées et de statuettes vaudoues qui, rien qu'à les regarder, lui donnent la chair de poule. Il a l'impression d'être épié et voudrait fuir, mais il ne peut pas. Déjà parce que ses jambes sont comme paralysées et qu'il lui doit bien ça.

« Solomon. Enfin. »

La voix le fait sursauter. Il se tourne pour essayer de voir la femme à qui elle appartient mais il fait trop sombre. Son cœur bat à tout allure. Il faut se dépêcher.

Puis lentement, unes par unes, des bougies s'allument pour venir éclairer la pièce, dévoilant à la lueur des flammes le visage de la Reine du Vaudou, Marie Laveau.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas. »

Il déglutit. Il a peur de cette femme. Il se sent comme un enfant face à elle.

« Combien de temps depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Oh et puis ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis immortelle, les années sont comme des minutes pour moi. Viens, installe toi. »

Elle lui désigne d'un geste de la main un coussin sur lequel il s'assoit, avec bonheur parce que ses jambes tremblent de manière inexpliquée.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger cette fois-ci ? Parler aux morts ? »

Il se passe de longues minutes avant que sa langue ne se délie. Pendant ce temps, il observe la grande femme à la peau d'ébène, au grands yeux noirs perçants, au port altier, terriblement élégante. Si belle. Et si dangereuse. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être envoûté par cette beauté malgré le fait qu'il sait pertinemment que Marie Laveau est probablement une des femmes les plus dangereuses qu'il n'aie jamais rencontré.

« Non, pas cette fois. Je viens pour plusieurs choses. Délivrer un homme de ses souffrances et retrouver ma sœur. »

**oOo **

Les coups de fouets pleuvent sur son dos. Il n'a même plus la force de hurler. Il sent à peine la douleur, tant son dos et à vif. Le soleil brûle et lui cogne la tête, il a déjà perdu connaissance plusieurs fois. Puis les coups cessent mais la torture n'est pas terminée. Il doit désormais rester debout, attaché au piquet, jusqu'à ce que le frère de son maître ne le décide. La sang ruisselle, sa bouche est sèche, emplie d'un mélange désagréable de sang et de vomi et le soleil tape, impitoyable. Il n'a pas le droit de boire, il tuerait pour un verre d'eau. Ses jambes ne le tiennent plus, il glisse dans son propre sang et sa propre urine, il n'a pas réussit à se retenir, il est là depuis trop longtemps. Les heures défilent, les maîtres le regarde avec indifférence, les esclaves avec pitié mais aucun ne vient vers lui, ils ont trop peur de représailles. De toutes les façons, ils n'en n'ont pas le droit.

Mais il tient le coup parce qu'il le fait pour elles.

**oOo**

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. La journée est finie pour lui et elle a été rude. Il ne se plaint pas, il aime bien s'occuper des patients, mais ont dirait que leur folie a décidé d'être capricieuse aujourd'hui. Entre les cris, les salles de bains inondées, les bagarres et les refus de manger, tout le personnel en a pris pour son grade. Il plaindrait presque la relève de nuit, elle risque d'être aussi longue que la journée. Pour le moment, il n'aspire qu'à une chose, se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et boire pour oublier cette journée.

C'est une sale habitude qu'il a mais c'est un des rares moyens qu'il a pour oublier, pour sombrer dans cet espèce d'entre-deux flou qui l'aide à supporter ses souffrances et sa propre folie d'une certaine façon.

Avant ça il passe par la cuisine, où un dîner l'attends. Il n'est pas fameux, puisque deux patientes ont décider de jouer avec la farine ce matin et les cuisiniers sont encore en train de l'enlever, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur le menu du jour.

Il a peine eu le temps de terminer de manger qu'une infirmière arrive, tout petite, menue, jolie comme un cœur et pourtant si autoritaire, pour lui dire que le directeur veut le voir dans son bureau.

Sa gorge se noue. Il n'aime pas ça. Hormis cet infirmière, il n' y a pas plus autoritaire que le directeur dans cet asile. C'est normal après tout. Il est le directeur.

Il suit donc l'infirmière, contemplant ses cheveux couleur feu, songe à quel point il est étonnant qu'une personne aussi minuscule puisse faire aussi peur et il esquisse même un sourire en imaginant un duel entre elle et le directeur, se demandant qui gagnerait.

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, elle le laisse planté là pour continuer son travail. Il hésite un moment avant de toquer, ne désirant pas faire attendre son supérieur. Il ne veut pas le mettre en colère.

Un « entrez » sec et froid en guise de réponse et il pousse la porte. Il essaye de garder son calme, d'afficher une expression neutre tandis qu'il avance vers le bureau. Derrière, Mr Hyde, le terrifiant directeur. Grand, de stature assez large, une voix grave et puissante, une large cicatrice lui barrant le visage et les yeux injectés de sang. Pour un peu, il le prendrait pour un vampire, avec ses habits semblants venir d'une époque qu'il ne connaît pas, mais qui lui donnent un léger air aristocrate.

D'un geste de la main le directeur l'invite à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui et il s'exécute.

Heureusement pour lui, Mr Hyde décide ne pas y aller par quatre chemins en le faisant longtemps patienter.

« Mr Solomon… cela fait bientôt un an que vous travaillez ici et je viens de réaliser que je ne connais rien de vous. Vous êtes mon employé, je suis en droit de savoir qui travaille pour moi. Tout ce que je sais à propos de vous c'est que vous vous appellez Solomon et que vous venez d'un endroit appelé « Louisiane ». C'est tout. C'est peu. Dites m'en plus. »

Charismatique avec tout ça. Il le fixe avec intensité, comme si il essayer de sonder son esprit. Il essaye de ne pas montrer un signe de gêne, de malaise. Mais son cœur explose dans sa poitrine. Personne ne doit savoir, personne.

**oOo **

Il fait sombre. Et humide. Le mouvement des vagues fait tanguer la pièce et manque une fois sur deux de l'envoyer à travers l'autre côté de la cale humide, si ils n'étaient pas tous entassés les uns sur les autres. Ramogi observe de ses yeux d'enfants sa mère dont le ventre a curieusement gonflé depuis que l'homme blanc est venu se coucher sur elle, les vieillards, les autres mères, dont certaines ont aussi le ventre gonflé et les autres enfants, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes.

Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont sur cette grande pirogue, beaucoup trop de jours sont passés pour qu'il puisse les compter. De temps en temps ils ont le droit de sortir et peuvent profiter du soleil, mais jamais longtemps et Ramogi n'aime pas parce qu'il a toujours peur de tomber dans cette grande rivière d'eau salée, tellement grande qu'il ne peut pas apercevoir les rives. Sinon les hommes blancs viennent leur apporter de l'eau et à manger, de quoi se laver et de temps à autre l'un d'eux se couche sur une mère en poussant des grognements et il ne comprends pas pourquoi il font ça. Il s'accroche aux vêtements de sa mère. Elle a l'air fatiguée. Elle pleure. Maman est triste. Il n'aime pas ça, quand mama pleure. C'est une grande personne, les grandes personnes ne pleurent pas. Avec douceur il porte ses petites mains au visage de sa mère pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il se met à lui chanter une berceuse. Quand il était triste, c'était ce qu'elle faisait et il oubliait son chagrin.

Maman le regarde, l'écoute, mais ne sourit pas.

**oOo **

Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? Le soleil commence à se coucher. Les couleurs sont magnifiques. Il n'a pas le temps de les admirer cependant, parce qu'un poing viens s'écraser sur la mâchoire en un craquement sinistre.

A travers sa vue troublée, Solomon observe le visage rougeaud et déformé par la colère de Martin Lambert, son maître, enfin le frère de son maître. Une expression de haine, mélangée à une satisfaction malsaine imprime son visage. Il le regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

« Alors le nègre*, tu comptes t'excuser ? »

Silence. Il tente de le défier du regard. Martin Lambert boit une longue gorgée de rhum, avant de se mettre à vociférer des insultes. Il le frappe de nouveau avant de boire de nouveau de longues lampées de rhum. Puis il approche son visage du siens et l'odeur de crasse, de sueur et d'alcool qui émanent de Lambert frappent Solomon de plein fouet. Il vomirait bien de nouveau mais il n'a plus rien dans son estomac.

« Sale nègre de merde, tu vas t'excuser ou il faut que je te garde attaché sur ce poteau toute la putain de nuit ? »

Il l'ignore. Qu'il y reste sur ce poteau, il ne s'excusera pas. Jamais.

Lambert lui attrape le bas du visage avec force et l'oblige à se tourner pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« T'sais que j'pourais lâcher mes clebs sur toi cette nuit, ils attendent que ça. Il aiment bien la chair de négro. Alors, des excuses ? »

Rien. Il lui crache au visage, lui assénant d'autres insultes. Solomon sent sa tête tourner de nouveau et il manque de sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais Lambert ne le lâche pas. Il lui donne quelques claques avant qu'un petit sourire narquois ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il appuie sur sa mâchoire pour lui ouvrir la bouche et lui verse une longue gorgée de rhum dans sa bouche. Le liquide lui brûle la gorge, à lui qui n'a jamais pu goûter à cet alcool, d'autant plus qu'il n'a rien mangé ni bu, que sa gorge est irritée par tous les hurlements qu'il a poussés plus tôt dans la journée. Il avale une partie de l'alcool et recrache l'autre. Lambert s'énerve et lui donne un coup de pied dans les tibias.

« Putain de nègre de merde ! Tu sais combien ça coûte une bouteille comme ça ? T'aura sans doute plus jamais l'occasion d'en boire, profite ! »

Il l'écoute l'insulte, se moquer de lui. Et quand il comprend qu'il n'obtiendra rien de lui, il décide de le laisser attaché toute la nuit. Avant de partir, dans un rire sournois, Lambert baisse son pantalon et lui urine dessus.

Il ne s'excusera pas.

**oOo **

« Le poison est fort. Il brûle les poumons. Mais il est rapide. »

Solomon observe la petite fiole qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts, songeur. Mr Hyde ne mérite pas de souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffre déjà. Mais Jekyll oui.

« Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. C'est le prix à payer. »

Le prix à payer pour avoir voulu jouer avec les lois de la science, pour avoir prit la vie d'une innocente. Le Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde sont indissociables. Il existe d'autres poisons, d'autres méthodes, mais aucune qui ne permettrait de faire payer à Jekyll ce qu'il a fait. Si il doit souffrir, Hyde le doit aussi. C'est injuste.

« Bien. Et pour moi ?

\- Je te conduirais à ta sœur. Mais avant tu dois donner le poison à ton directeur et ce Storybrooke est très bien protégé. Tu auras besoin d'un peu de magie. »

Elle lui tends alors un pendentif, une fine pierre violette.

« Elle te permettra de passer les protections sans problème. Quand tu auras finis, viens me rejoindre et tu pourras voir ta sœur. »

Il regarde le pendentif, avant de froncer les sourcil.

« Quel est votre prix pour tout ça ? – il désigne le pendentif, le poison. La promesse de revoir sa sœur.

\- Je crois que tu l'a déjà payé il y a bien longtemps. »

Le regard de Marie s'adoucit. Il ne comprends pas. Qu'a t'il payé ? Rien, hormis sa liberté au prix d'une vie d'esclave.

**oOo**

Solomon est un peu secoué. Le matin même il saluait Jekyll, le jardinier et admirait même les fleurs qu'il faisait pousser, le soir même il le maudit et vient à plaindre Mr Hyde, qui le terrifiait.

Qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient la même personne ? Personne. Oh bien sûr, il savait depuis un moment la véritable identité des deux personnes, après tout personne ne les as jamais vu en même temps dans la même pièce, mais il n'imaginait pas leur histoire aussi sordide.

Il boit une rasade de whisky et Hyde fait de même. Il vient de lui confier, enfin, son histoire. Pauvre Mary, pauvre Louise. La sienne, il la connaît depuis longtemps. Avachis sur des fauteuils autour de la cheminée, ils s'appliquent à finir les bouteilles de syrah et de whisky avec application, religieusement. Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils se contentent de fixer les flammes. De songer au passé. Aux nuits d'amour passées en cachette, à la savane et aux lions, aux promesses, aux berceuses. Dans les flammes, les fantômes des êtres chers dansent.

**oOo **

Quand ils arrivent enfin à destination, Ramogi est devenu grand-frère. Il a une petite sœur désormais, une petite chose qui pleure beaucoup mais qui le regarde avec fascination. Lui seul arrive à la calmer. Quand il la prend dans ses bras, le petit garçon se sent grand et fort comme un lion. Il se promet de veiller sur sa petite-sœur, sur Amondi et de l'aimer pour toujours.

Ils voyagent encore un moment avant d'arriver devant une case énorme, faite en pierres et en bois, aussi haute qu'un arbre, blanche et entourée de grands arbres qu'il n'a jamais vu avant. Tout est si différent ici. Une dame, noire comme lui, les accueille et ils sont conduits dans une pièce où on les force à se laver et enfiler de nouveaux habits. Puis ils sont emmenés dans une grande pièce remplie de beaux meubles, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Amondi est retournée dans les bras de sa mère mais elle ne pleure plus. En face d'eux, il y a beaucoup d'hommes blancs, comme sur la grande pirogue, mais mieux habillés, moins sales, à l'air un peu moins méchants.

Ils passent devant, les observent, les touchent, puis de temps à autre, l'un d'eux pointe du doigt quelqu'un, sort des morceaux d'argent de sa poche et ils s'en vont. Il ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie, est-ce un jeu ? Maman a toujours l'air aussi triste.

D'un coup, un homme l'empoigne fermement et le tire. Il cri, il lui fait mal. Sa mère pleure aussi et essaye de se jeter sur l'homme blanc, mais d'autres l'en empêche. S'en suit un brouhaha, que le petit garçon ne comprends pas, il ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent et un autre homme blanc, très grand avec des yeux bleus très clair l'attrape par le bras, plus gentiment, et le traîne dehors. Derrière Maman le suit, Amondi dans ses bras et ils arrivent devant un grand chariot tiré par des bêtes qui ressemblent à des zèbres. Il prend peur et refuse de monter, mais le grand monsieur le prend dans ses bras et le pose dans le chariot, un peu brutalement, puis aide sa mère à monter. Voyant qu'il commence à pleurer, il sort quelque chose de sa poche et lui tend. Avec hésitation, Ramogi attrape l'espèce de caillou blanc, qui dégage une odeur sucrée agréable. L'homme blanc lui fait signe de le porter à sa bouche et il s'exécute. A sa grande surprise, le caillou blanc est délicieux. L'homme blanc semble satisfait, monte à son tour dans le chariot et ils se mettent en route pour une destination inconnue.

**oOo **

Il a mit plus d'une semaine pour se remettre de sa punition. Amondi lui éponge le visage et veille sur lui tous les jours, Hope à ses côtés. Les deux femmes de sa vie. Sa sœur et sa nièce. C'est pour elles qu'il s'est fouetté et humilié. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Lambert viole sa sœur et l'engrosse, il faut qu'en plus il essaye de recommencer. La première fois Solomon n'a rien fait. Les autres fois non plus. Hope, _espoir_, est née, elle a grandit, elle a deux ans maintenant. C'est encore une toute petite fille. Si innocente. Alors quand Lambert a voulu de nouveau violer Amondi, devant les yeux de tout le monde, sa fille, il n'a pas pu, il s'est jeté sur lui, l'a frappé, encore et encore, possédé par une force et une rage qu'il contenait depuis bien trop longtemps, depuis que les hommes blancs l'ont arraché à son village pour en faire un esclave en fait.

Cette torture, c'est un prix peur cher payé pour sauver celles qu'il aime.

Une nouvelle semaine s'écoule. Puis deux, puis trois.

Il manque de nouveau de frapper Lambert quand il apprends qu'il vient d'être vendu, de nouveau, à un autre maître. Il hurle, se débat alors qu'on essaye de le forcer à quitter la plantation. Lambert a gagné.

Il est enchaîné dans une carriole et regarde, impuissant sa sœur et sa nièce lui échapper, prisonnière du Diable.

**o****Oo**

« Le vaudou ? »

Hyde l'observe avec curiosité.

« C'est une religion, une forme de magie qui était répandue dans mon monde. C'est grâce à un maître du vaudou que je suis ici. Il m'a ouvert un portail ici. »

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait espéré pouvoir retrouver sa sœur et que le sorcier n'en était pas vraiment un.

« Une prêtresse vaudou vient d'arriver. Elle pourrait nous aider. »

Il arrive tous les jours de nouveaux habitants, mais rares sont ceux qui peuvent partir. Bien plus que le directeur de l'asile, Mr Hyde est devenu le maître du Pays des Histoires Cachées. Il connaît les histoires de tout le monde et ne permet pas facilement qu'on ne quitte cet endroit de malheur. Mais la prêtresse vaudou vient et va à sa guise, elle n'a pas peur de lui. Il ne connaissait même pas son existence avant aujourd'hui.

« On dit que ses pouvoirs sont grands, qu'elle peu communiquer avec les esprits. Qu'elle peut voyager entre les mondes. »

Mr Hyde semble réfléchir. Puis il sourit.

« Il serait bien impoli de ne pas inviter cette nouvelle arrivante. »

**oOo **

Maman est morte. Peu de temps après leur arrivée dans la plantation, elle est tombée malade et maintenant Ramogi et Amondi se retrouvent seuls. Bien sûr les autres esclaves sont là, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

« Solomon, Amanda ! »

Il met un moment avant de comprendre qu'on parle de lui et sa sœur. Quand ils sont arrivés, on leur a donné de nouveaux noms, les leurs n'étaient pas assez jolis apparemment. Trop noirs, pas assez blancs.

Il prend la main de sa sœur trotte jusqu'à Mrs Poole. C'est la femme du maître, elle est toujours très gentille avec les enfants. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'en a pas. Ramogi est grand maintenant, il comprends un peu mieux le monde qui l'entoure. Comme ils sont trop jeunes pour travailler aux plantations, ils traînent toute la journée dehors et il aide comme il peu les domestiques à l'intérieur de la grande maison.

« Venez prendre un goûter. »

Mrs Poole les conduits jusque chez elle, sur le porche, où est dressée une grande table croulant sous différents gâteaux et des jus de fruits. Autour d'autres enfants attendent sagement. Quand ils sont tous là, ils peuvent déguster les gâteaux au beurre, les croissants, les brioches. Mrs Poole sourit et Ramogi pense que c'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants, parce qu'elle ferait une très gentille maman.

**oOo **

Il a dix-neuf ans et Amondi quinze ans quand ils sont vendus pour les Lambert. La tendre Mrs Poole est décédée et son mari a sombré dans l'alcool et la dépression suite à cela, laissant coûler la plantation et l'obligeant à vendre ses esclaves aux plus offrants. Par chance le frère et le sœur ne sont pas séparés. Ils sont ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Quand ils arrivent, leurs maîtres ne leur semble ni sympathiques, ni méprisants, ils ne savent pas quoi penser d'eux. Sauf pour Martin Lambert, qui pose un regard perçant sur chacun d'entre eux, avant de s'attarder sur les trois jeunes filles présentes. Son regard s'attarde longuement sur elles. Encore plus longtemps pour Amondi. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en la regardant, puis s'éloigne en titubant.

A côté de lui, Amondi frissonne.

**oOo **

Marie Laveau les toise, peu impressionnée. Visiblement elle n'a pas peur de Mr Hyde et ne se laisse pas avoir par ses politesses. Elle se vexe même quand Solomon la présente en tant que magicienne vaudou.

« Magicienne ! Moi ? Je suis Marie Laveau, la Reine du Vaudou ! »

Un serpent vient s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle hausse légèrement la voix, juste assez pour faire frissonner les deux hommes.

« Vous ne connaissez même pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Je pourrais faire de votre vie un enfer si vous ne me respectez pas un tant soi-peu. »

Mr Hyde hausse les sourcils et lâche un rire consterné.

« Pardonnez moi de douter, mais j'ai déjà vu de la magie à l'œuvre, proférée par quelqu'un de très puissant. Je doute que vous ne lui arrivez à la cheville... »

Aussitôt Marie Laveau se dresse devant lui. Elle est aussi grande que lui, si belle, si menaçante…

« Le Ténébreux ? Ce petit lutin ? Il n'est même pas une menace pour moi ! Je communique avec les esprits et les dieux, il en est incapable. Je m'y connais plus en ténèbres que lui Mr Hyde ! Ou Dr Jekyll ? »

Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une expression de peur sur le visage du directeur. Satisfaite, Marie Laveau se tourna vers lui.

« Et vous Ramogi ? Avez vous déjà vu les Ténèbres ? »

Il sursaute à l'entente de ce prénom, ce prénom qu'il a enterré il y a bien longtemps, quand il a compris qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un esclave tout au long de sa vie. Ramogi était le prénom d'un enfant innocent et libre. Solomon celui d'un esclave.

« Solomon. Et oui, je les ai déjà vues. »

Chez Martin Lambert et son regard fou, imbibé de sang et d'alcool alors qu'il s'approchait de sa sœur, de lui pour le frapper. Son rire tordu et aigu alors qu'il lâchait ses chiens sur un esclave tentant de s'enfuir.

« Alors je suppose que vous n'aurez pas peur de ce qui va suivre. »

Les deux hommes la regarde, troublée.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, sinon pour que j'utilise ma magie. Mais je vous préviens, le monde des morts laisse ses séquelles. C'est le prix à payer. »

**oOo **

Le ventre d'Amondi est très légèrement enflé. Elle pleure, elle lui dit qu'elle ne saigne plus depuis un moment. Ils savent tous les deux ce que ça signifie. Elle essaye de calmer ses pleurs hystériques. Elle ne veut pas de ce bébé qui grossit dans son ventre, elle ne veut pas d'un bâtard à moitié blanc, elle l'est déjà elle, elle ne veut pas que ça continue. Solomon essaye de la consoler, impuissant. Il sait que sa sœur fera tout pour se débarrasser de ce futur enfant, mais il sait aussi que Martin Lambert l'en empêchera. Ils sont bloqués. Il faudrait un miracle. De la magie.

Amondi n'a pas utilisé de la magie pour avorter, mais un mélange de plantes qui la font vomir et tordre de douleur. Elle attends les saignements entre ses cuisses, mais ils ne viennent pas et le cauchemar continue, alors qu'elle hurle, encore et encore, tellement qu'elle en réveille les chiens, qui se mettent à aboyer. Ça, ça réveille Martin Lambert, qui se met à arpenter les alentours, bouteille à la main comme toujours. Solomon essaye de se cacher, de mettre Amondi à l'abri, mais il n'arrive pas à la déplacer et les autres esclaves ont créer un attroupement autour de leur cabane qui met la puce à l'oreille de Lambert. Quand il voit sa victime allongée, tordue de douleur, dénudée, il comprend tout. Il hurle aux autres de partir et entre dans une colère folle.

Solomon est le premier à en faire les frais. Amondi ensuite, mais d'une autre manière. Lambert la plaque au sol tandis qu'il s'allonge sur elle, passant ses mains sales sur son ventre et ses cuisses.

« Non, non ma jolie petite négresse… je t'interdis de détruire ce qui m'appartiens. Tu vas le garder ce bébé. Si c'est un p'tit gars, il grandira avec moi, avec les chiens. Mais si c'est une fille comme toi alors… oh je prie pour qu'elle soit aussi belle que toi et là je te promet que je la baiserai comme une chienne. Alors t'a intérêt à rester tranquille ou sinon je tue ton frère, j'le donne à bouffer à mes chiens, compris ? »

Une fille. Une petite fille. Amondi n'a jamais autant pleuré en découvrant qu'elle avait accouché d'une petite fille. Quand Lambert l'a su, il est venu les voir, il a pris la petite dans ses bras en lui jetant un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Un jour tu grandiras ma fille et ce jour là papa s'occupera bien de toi. »

**oOo**

Les années passent sans que Solomon ne puisse savoir ce qu'il est advenu de sa sœur et sa nièce. Il travaille nuit et jour, au son des claquements et de fouet et des chants des esclaves.

Il prie tous les jours pour retrouver un jour sa famille. Il vit dans la crainte continuelle.

Il attends un miracle.

**oOo **

Le miracle, c'est un prêtre vaudou, appelé à l'origine par son maître, qui souhaite un remède pour ses jambes qui le font souffrir. Solomon n'y prête pas attention au début, c'est sans doute un charlatan qui va lui donner un mélange d'herbes quelconques, prononcer une formule magique, encaisser l'argent et partir loin avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie.

Seulement le prêtre vaudou s'attarde parmi eux, parmi les esclaves, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Lui.

« Je pourrai te permettre de rejoindre ta famille. De commencer une nouvelle vie, si tu y mets le prix. »

Solomon, refuse, hésite.

Il refuse de croire à cette opportunité, il commence à se faire à l'idée qu'il finira sa vie comme esclave, qu'il ne s'appelle plus Ramogi mais Solomon, qu'il ne verra sans doute plus jamais Amondi ni Hope. Il se met en colère contre lui.

« Laisse moi, va entourlouper quelqu'un d'autre. »

Mais le sorcier reste. Il lui explique qu'il existe un endroit où il pourrait avoir une autre vie, être libre et heureux avec sa famille. Qu'il lui faudrait payer le prix. A force de paroles, il finit par y croire, par espérer.

Alors une nuit, il réussit à s'échapper, à la vigilance de tout le monde et traverse les routes pour arriver à la ville, la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver la demeure du prêtre vaudou.

« Si tu es prêt, nous pouvons commencer. Tu as juste à payer le prix. »

Confiant, naïf, Solomon accepte. Il se place au milieu d'un cercle fait de signes tracés à la craie, de bocaux, de plantes et s'allonge sur le sol tandis que le magicien vaudou commence son rituel. Il ferme les yeux. Il entend le bruit des tam-tams, sent une forte odeur de fumée puis d'un seul coup le silence. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il se trouve dans un espèce de cimetière lugubre, devant un énorme portail en fer, aux barreaux légèrement tordus. Il avance et s'apprête à traverser le portail quand il aperçoit un vieil homme adossé au portail. Il fume une pipe et porte un chapeau de paille, appuyé sur une canne. Il est effrayant. Il voudrait courir et s'enfuir mais le vieillard lève la tête et lui sourit, ce qui fait frissonner Solomon. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a peur, ce n'est qu'un vieux monsieur, c'est ce qu'il aimerait croire, mais il émane une aura de ce vieil homme, une aura presque divine qui l'effraye.

« Tu veux passer ? Mais tu n'es pas mort, tu es vivant Solomon. C'est le royaume des morts ici, les vivants ne peuvent pas passer. »

Le vieillard rit.

« Qui êtes vous.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais qui je suis ? Je suis Papa Legba. Je garde la frontière entre le royaume des vivants et des morts. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais tu ne peux pas passer. Reviens quand tu seras mort.

\- Mais…. Mais le sorcier vaudou a dit que…

\- Que tu pourrais rejoindre ta sœur ? Dans la mort oui ! C'est ça le prix à payer, la mort ! »

Devant l'air dépité et horrifié Papa Legba se mit à rire.

« Mon pauvre garçon, tu devais bien être désespéré pou suivre un magicien vaudou de pacotille. C'est à peine si il sait jeter un sort correct. Si tu voulais du vaudou, du vrai, tu aurais du t'adresser à Marie Laveau, c'est la reine après tout. »

Papa Legba avait prononcé son nom avec respect.

« Je croyais que je pourrais revoir ma famille. Ma sœur et ma nièce. Je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent !

\- Il le faudra pourtant, si tu veux les revoir un jour. »

Solomon jeta un coup d'oeil au portail. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait vivre, pas mourir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait après la mort.

« Allons, allons… il y a toujours d'autres solutions. Tu peux toujours recommencer une nouvelle vie. Sans ta famille. Libre. Mais seul.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis aussi le messager des dieux. Ce qui me confère quelques pouvoirs. Je peux t'ouvrir un portail vers un monde où tu pourras tout recommencer. Tu seras seul. Et tu devras en payer le prix.

\- Lequel ?

\- Une âme. Étant donné que tu étais supposé passer le portail, mais que tu es vivant, le marché ne tient pas, sauf si tu m'offres une âme. A bientôt Ramogi ! »

Une épaisse fumée l'entoura, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans la maison du sorcier, qui continuait son soit-disant rituel. Il l'avait trompé. Il était bien un charlatan, comme il le pensait.

Il se redressa et sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un large couteau dont le pommeau était orné d'une tête de mort. Son regard alla du couteau au sorcier, du sorcier au couteau, puis sans hésiter, se jeta sur lui, profitant de l'effet de surprise. L'escroc eu tout juste le temps de comprendre que Solomon lui tranchait la gorge. La sang coula, coula jusqu'au cercle et dès l'instant où le liquide rouge toucha les symboles de craie, le cercle s'illumina pour y créer un portail. Solomon n'hésita pas et sauta dedans.

**oOo**

Il est de nouveau dans ce cimetière lugubre. Il n'est pas seul cette fois, Hyde est avec lui. Devant le portail, Papa Legba les attends.

« Te revoilà Ramogi ! Et tu as invité un ami avec toi – il les détailla attentivement – mais vous êtes toujours vivants.

\- Mais nous pouvons passer. Marie Laveau nous l'as assuré. »

Il désigne un symbole dessiné sur la paume de sa main, et celle de Hyde. Papa Legba plisse les yeux.

« Elle m'a demander de vous donner ça aussi. »

Il lui tend un morceau de papier, que Papa Legba déplie et lit attentivement.

« Bien, si c'est que veut la Reine du Vaudou… alors venez, suivez moi. »

Ils le suivent et pénètre le royaume des morts. Ils entendent le portail se refermer, et ils déambulent dans ce cimetière sinistre, où des lamentations s'échappent parfois des tombes. Des noms sont inscrits. Solomon les scrute une par une, il a peur de découvrir les noms d'Amondi et Hope. Hyde cherche le nom de Mary. Ils marchent longtemps, quand une silhouette leur barre la route.

« Des vivants au Royaume des morts ? J'aurai tout vu ! Mais si vous avez été envoyés ici par la Reine du Vaudou, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Baron Samedi, pour vous servir ! »

L'homme au chapeau haut-de-forme orné de tête de morts et au costume élégant les salua en se penchant exagérément.

« Toutefois je crains que les noms que vous cherchiez ne soient pas dans mon royaume… »

Solomon cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Elles sont vivantes, si c'est ce que tu crains mortel… mais ta chère maman n'est pas ici, elle est avec d'autres dieux, tout comme ta chère petite Mary.

\- Mais si nos morts ne sont pas ici, pourquoi sommes nous là ?

\- Pour la vengeance. Même si Marie Laveau est très puissante, elle n'en reste pas moins mortelle… enfin en partie. Si vous avez été autorisé à passer mon royaume, c'est parce que nous pouvons conclure un marché. Votre vengeance contre quelques âmes. Mon royaume se fait un peu vide et j'avoue être en quête d'âmes à tourmenter. Qu'en dîtes vous ? Nous nous montrons favorables à vous aidez et vous nous offrez deux âmes. »

Devant le silence des deux hommes, Baron Samedi renchérit :

« Allez quoi, on ne s'amuse plus ici depuis des lustres ! Et puis nous sommes généreux, d'ordinaire les marchés sont plus compliqués. C'est une offre à prendre ou à laisser. »

Solomon et Hyde échangèrent quelques regards avant de hocher la tête. Baron Samedi, qui jouait avec son chapeau en attendant, le lança en l'air et le couvre-chef atterrit parfaitement sur son crâne.

« Bien marché conclu alors ! »

**oOo**

Amondi va bien, très bien même. Hope aussi. Elles sont libres. Les esprits ont remplis leur part du marché et ont libéré sa sœur et sa nièce, elles vivent loin, très loin de la Louisiane, elles sont en sécurité.

Il a réussi a négocier avec Marie Laveau, le droit de les voir avant d'accomplir sa besogne, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Quand ils les prends dans ses bras, après toutes ses années, il se sent plus libre que jamais. Hope est une jeune fille maintenant, elle ressemble tant à sa mère et ne semble pas avoir été maltraitée. Il l'espère.

Mais le bonheur est de courte durée, il doit repartir, il doit aller remplir sa part du marché et l'idée de les quitter de nouveau, même pour quelques instants lui brise le coeur. Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Il se rassure en se disant qu'il les reverra, Marie Laveau lui a promis. Si il rempli sa part du marché.

**oOo**

Il a le poison, il a le collier. Il peut partir alors. Il peut commencer à honorer sa part du marché, celle qu'il a conclu avec des esprits vaudou il y a bien longtemps. Il est heureux, même si dans cet histoire, tout le monde n'en ressortira pas gagnant.

Il franchit le portail qui mène à Storybrooke en frissonnant à l'idée de l'acte qu'il va devoir accomplir. Il se dirige droit vers le bâtiment indiqué par la Reine du Vaudou. Personne ne fait attention à lui, personne ne le remarque maintenant qu'il a la pierre qui le protège.

Quand il entre dans la cellule, il a comme un coup au cœur, de voir le directeur enchaîné, privé de liberté et il a l'air si mal en point. Toute trace d'ambition, de soif de pouvoir ou de colère l'a déserté.

Les retrouvailles sont brèves. Tout comme les adieux.

La responsable de la ville arrive, ils peuvent l'arrêter il s'en moque, il a de la magie, il pourra repartir.

La femme observe longtemps le corps sans vie de Hyde, elle semble bouleversée.

« Partez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Il ne se fait pas prier et quitter ce lieu, et son directeur pour toujours. Il a une dernière chose à accomplir. Il se sert de la magie pour ouvrir un nouveau portail.

Quand il arrive, il a du mal à respirer tant les souvenirs qui remontent sont mauvais et l'étouffent. Il voit la plantation, les esclaves qui travaillent, les maîtres qui les observent le tout en silence, trouvant tout cela parfaitement normal.

Il ne s'attarde pas sur ce paysage morbide, cette image affreuse. Il sait où aller. Il ne sait pas si c'est instinctif ou si c'est la magie, mais ses pas le conduisent près du chenil, où trois chiens s'aboient dessus. A côté, vautré dans la saleté, Martin Lambert. Plus misérable que jamais. Quand il sent sa présence, il lève la tête et sourit quand il le reconnaît.

Solomon ne frissonne pas cette fois-ci, il n'a plus peur. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il le prend à la gorge et serre ses mains autour de son cou. Son ancien bourreau est tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il n'arrive même pas à se défendre, il essaye pourtant, mais il n'y arrive pas. Puis, alors qu'il voit la vie s'éteindre petit à petit dans les yeux du violeur de sa sœur, il le lâche. Pas par pitié mais parce qu'il a une autre idée. Il doit souffrir, souffrir pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Il ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi, c'est trop doux pour lui.

Lambert à a peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se voit précipité dans l'enclos des chiens. Les pauvres bêtes auront à manger ce soir.

**oOo **

Il lui a fallut des années, des années de souffrance pour connaître le bonheur. Il a remplis les parts du marché, les âmes de Lambert et Jekyll sont entre les mains heureuses de Baron Samedi. Il espère que celles de Hyde et de Mary se sont retrouvées, qu'elles sont heureuses.

Il contemple le coucher de soleil, il savoure les derniers instants de la journée. Il reste un moment ainsi, devant sa nouvelle maison, à contempler le ciel. Une voix l'interpelle.

« Ramogi ! Viens mangez, le dîner est prêt. »

Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil au ciel, aux premières étoiles, leur tourne le dos, souriant. Tout allais bien.

Hier il était un esclave, aujourd'hui et demain il est un homme libre.

* * *

* A l'époque coloniale le terme "nègres" était utilisé pour désigner les personnes de couleur sans qu'il n'y ait de connotation péjorative. L'utilisation est donc cohérente avec le thème et l'époque à laquelle se déroule l'histoire et ne reflète en aucun cas mes opinions.

J'aimerais aussi dédier ce texte à toutes les personnes ayant souffert de l'esclavage et toutes celles s'étant battues contre, pour toutes les personnes s'étant battues dans la lutte des droits civiques. Merci.


End file.
